


head up in that sunlight

by cymbalaire



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Potential Spoilers, Slice of Life, extremely self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-09-25 01:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymbalaire/pseuds/cymbalaire
Summary: with students from three different regions mingling, who's to say that there isn't chaos to be expected?(aka a drabble series about the daily lives of the officers academy kids and their dear professor)





	1. persistence

**Author's Note:**

> i feel that there wasn't a lot of school/daily shenanigans shown in the game so this is an extremely personal/self-indulgent interpretation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dimitri finds an unusual, persistent, energetic guest in his room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> potential spoilers for blue lions/golden deer route

Dimitri returns to his dormitory room once classes end for the day, already running through an imaginary plan of what the remainder of his day is going to look like: sparring practice with Dedue, meal at the dining hall with the rest of the students, individual training with his lance at the training grounds, bath, and then returning to his room once more to complete his assigned schoolwork before bed. Just as he approaches his destination, he pauses outside his room, a frown pulling on his lips.

His door is open by a crack. It’s never happened before, not when Dimitri carefully closes his door every morning before he descends for breakfast, but there was also a possibility that he just forgot to do so that day. The prince shakes his head at his foolishness, places his hand on the knob and pushes the door open, though he immediately regrets that decision the moment he registers the sight before him.

“Oh, Your Highness,” chirps Claude in greeting, sprawled out on Dimitri’s bed with a book of unfamiliar runes. “Welcome back!”

“Claude,” Dimitri manages, brows furrowing. “What are _you_ doing in my room?”

The House Riegan heir laughs merrily as he adjusts his position to sit upright and closes the book. “Well now! Am I not welcome to be here?”

“No because I don’t recall you asking if you were allowed in,” Dimitri answers, not quite sure if he should resign himself to entertaining the unexpected and unwelcome visitor. He had important things to accomplish and engaging with the mischievous Golden Deer was not part of the list. 

“Oh, I am wounded!” Claude proclaims, clutching his chest in mock agony. “How dare you treat me like this, dear cousin.”

Dimitri pauses in his tracks from retrieving his lance in its usual hiding spot. “What?”

“Didn’t you know? House Riegan is a cadet branch of House Blaiddyd,” explains Claude with that ever-present impish wink and smile. “So that means we’re distantly related.”

“Oh – I know that.”

Claude almost pouts at the Blue Lion’s lack of feedback. “What’s with that reaction?”

“Well, I already knew that House Riegan is distantly related to House Blaiddyd,” answers Dimitri. “I was taught the entire history and ancestry of the royal family when I was younger – cadet branches included.”

“How thorough.”

“What do you need, Claude?”

“Hm?”

“How is this related to _why_ you made yourself welcome into my room without my knowledge.”

“Oh, _that_,” Claude hums. “Well, I was hoping we could spend some time and bond since we are related, you know?”

Dimitri stares at him, tries to search the true meaning of the House Riegan heir’s words in his eyes. He’s not sure if this is a scheme of sorts, not out of the ordinary for the leader of the Golden Deer House. “Are you serious?”

“Do you think I would kid about such a thing?” Claude gasps dramatically, clutching his chest once more._ “Dimitri_, who do you take me for? My own _cousin_ – or maybe uncle? Perhaps we’re cousins, I’d rather go with that, calling you ‘uncle’ is just _weird_ –”

Dimitri clears his throat. The offer didn’t seem like a terrible idea and if it were any other day, the prince would have taken up the proposition. But he had several things to accomplish before sundown and the remainder of the afternoon was ticking by quickly. “Claude. I appreciate the sentiments but I have things to do – perhaps we can do something in another time.”

“What are you up to?”

“Sparring with Dedue.”

“Bah, you spar all the time. Let’s talk and have tea outside; the weather is perfect. You like chamomile tea, yes?”

Before Dimitri can protest, there’s a firm knock on his door, followed by a low “Your Highness” and it slowly swings open, revealing Dedue. Relief almost washes over Dimitri at the sight of his retainer; perhaps he can help him free himself from Claude’s persistence. “Claude,” greets Dedue, straight-faced as ever. “I did not know you were here.”

“Hello Dedue,” beams Claude. “I was just asking Dimitri here if he would join me for tea since we _are_ related. Did you know? House Riegan stems from House Blaiddyd so we’re like cousins of sorts. Isn’t that great?”

Dedue turns to Dimitri, who sighs. “I really hate to do this but I need to go to training,” the prince says. “Dedue, please see Claude out.”

“Dimitri – wait what – _whoa, put me down!_” Claude exclaims, feet dangling off the floor as Dedue lifts him by the arms.

“I sincerely apologize, Claude, but I really need to go on my way and I promise that I will have tea with you next time.”

Claude flounders as Dedue turns on his heel and makes his way to the hall, still holding up the Golden Deer. “_Hey!_”

“What’s going on here?” A cheery voice asks, prompting Dimitri to turn, finding Hilda standing by the door with Lorenz. “Oh, it’s just Claude. What did you do this time?”

“Hilda, you wound me; you make it sound like I did something wrong.” 

“Clearly _something_ happened since you’re being carried out by the arms right now,” the eldest House Goneril daughter points out.

“Your Highness, what should I do with him?” Dedue casts Dimitri another look, asking for permission, and the prince lets out an exhausted sigh, nodding in approval.

“Please put him down, Dedue.”

Claude lets out a _whew_ when he lands on his feet and Lorenz scoffs. “That was a display completely unbecoming for a noble, Claude.”

“That’s just a taste of what I’m capable of, Lorenz!” Claude proclaims, smoothing out the front of his uniform. “Goodness, Dedue, that’s some strength you have there.”

Dedue bows and Hilda mutters a “not sure if that’s a compliment” under her breath as Dimitri emerges from his room with his trusty lance and lowers his head apologetically. “My sincerest apologies, Claude, but I really have things I must attend to today.”

Claude sighs and pouts, crosses his arms behind his head. “Yeah, yeah, I know. But! I will hold you accountable to your promise on this upcoming Sunday, yes?” He asks with his habitual wink. 

Quite persistent, Dimitri thinks to himself, shaking his head. He wonders where on earth the Golden Deer got his obstinacy, completely underestimated and something that is a bit…commendable, if used in the proper way. “Alright, Claude. I promise.”

Claude beams at the response. “Sounds great! Well then, I’ll leave you to go to your sparring session with Dedue here.”

The heir of House Riegan turns on his heel with a cheery wave, leads Hilda and Lorenz along down the stairs leading to the first floor. Dimitri watches the Golden Deers disappear in the distance, another sigh escaping his lips once they’re out of earshot.

“Are you alright, Your Majesty?” Dedue asks.

“Yes, I’m fine. Just…a bit exhausted after all of that.”

Dedue nods in understanding. “Claude is very energetic.”

Dimitri lets out a chuckle as he closes his door and signals for his companion to follow him to the training grounds. “Yes… yes, he is.”

(He makes a mental note to mark down his calendar for the promised tea time when he returns in the evening.)


	2. deliberations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the three house leaders engage in a discussion for potential school events, which unsurprisingly, goes in circles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me hoping for an alternate ending where they could've been friends :-(

The usually open common room on the second floor of the monastery is closed for once, a rarity since it _was_ supposed to be accessible and used by all faculty and students. But an even rarer sight is the presence of all three house leaders, seated around a table, writing materials ready alongside tea and snacks. There are little opportunities for the three heirs to intermingle, not when they have their leadership responsibilities or training or academics to look after, every passing day in their academy life bustling.

Thus, when Dimitri, Claude, and Edelgard find themselves gathered in the common room on a Sunday afternoon, it is due to Manuela’s request to all three leaders. After all, it’s hard to say _no_ to a professor, who even arranges for a private meeting space, tea, and snacks all for the sake of fulfilling her request.

“So,” begins Edelgard after a sip of her tea. “We are here to meet as per Professor Manuela’s request to make things more ‘fun’ for our fellow students. She said that, ‘there are no fun events to make your classmates’ school lives memorable’ and that we should coordinate something for the benefit of our peers. Do you have any suggestions as to what that may look like?”

Claude leans back on his chair, crosses his arms behind his head. “Hmm…can’t go wrong with a feast, those are always fun and a good way for everyone to get to know each other.”

Edelgard stares at him. “Claude, we just had a feast last week.”

“And?”

“We are not doing it again.”

“Then what’s _your_ idea, princess?”

Edelgard’s lip curls into a smile and pride twinkles in her eyes, as though she expected the question. “A house versus house debate on the affairs of Fódlan,” she answers with confidence.

The answer has Claude choking on his tea and exploding into coughing fits, prompting Dimitri to carefully pat his back. “A _what_?” The House Riegan heir splutters, wiping his face on a nearby napkin.

“You heard me, Claude. A _debate_. This would be a great opportunity for students to gauge each other’s perspectives on Fódlan’s affairs since we are the next generation to lead our regions.” 

Claude waves a hand. “That’s a big _no_ from me – how are students supposed to have fun with that? Dimitri, what’s your idea?”

The head of the Blue Lions house blinks, caught off-guard at the sudden mention of his name. Dimitri pauses, brows furrowing while deep in thought, before finally answering with a smile. “A duel.” 

Edelgard and Claude gape at him for a moment before they both shake their heads simultaneously. “Absolutely not,” disagrees Edelgard.

“Yeah, that’s just as bad as Edelgard’s idea – if not worse.”

The leader of the Black Eagles turns to Claude with an affronted look. “Excuse me?”

Claude pretends to not hear, sighs and shakes his head at his peers. “Is this your idea of a ‘fun’ time for students? How are they supposed to socialize and get to know other people from other houses?”

Edelgard takes a sip of her tea while Dimitri mulls over the Golden Deer’s words. “Then what do you suggest, Claude?” The prince of Faerghus asks curiously.

“I told you! We should do a feast.”

“I already said we are not doing it again,” reminds Edelgard sternly.

“Okay but tell me what’s wrong with a feast?”

“Preparations for a feast require a lot of time and coordination with the kitchen staff – on top of using plenty of provisions and participation from the merchants to ensure we get everything.”

“It should be fine if we have everyone participate; they all know how to hunt, right? We can just cook whatever we catch.”

Edelgard’s voice sounds exasperated. “That’s _not_ the point.”

Dimitri sighs, shakes his head as the Black Eagle and the Golden Deer continue to agree. “We are going in circles,” he mutters to himself before looking up and emitting a sound of surprise at the sight of the door opening. “Oh, Professor.”

The two other leaders turn to find Byleth standing at the doorway, hand on the doorknob and glancing around the room. “I’m sorry, was I interrupting something?”

“Nothing much, just a house leader meeting to plan fun things!” answers Claude with a cheery grin.

“I see,” Byleth says. “Well, I won’t keep all of you for too long.”

“Wait, Professor,” Edelgard interrupts. “I have a question for you.”

Byleth nods and the Black Eagle continues, “I am wondering if you have any suggestions for an activity that would be enjoyable for the students.”

“Yes… we seem to be hitting a block in coming up with ideas,” adds Dimitri. “I think someone like you who interacts with students all the time would have something in mind.”

“Uh…didn’t Professor Manuela ask us to lead this because _we’re_ students?” Claude mutters to himself. “But the more ideas, the better I guess.” 

Byleth falls silent, looks down at the ground and mulls over ideas, and the three house leaders sit and sip their tea while waiting for their professor’s response. The professor’s head snaps up in a heartbeat and trio stare at Byleth in anticipation. “A duel doesn’t sound like a bad idea,” the professor suggests.

A triumphant grin forms on Dimitri’s face as Edelgard shakes her head and Claude groans. “Teach, are you _serious_?” The Golden Deer asks incredulously. “You’re just like His Highness over here.”

“I’m glad we share the same sentiments, Professor!” Dimitri beams. “And they thought it was worse than Edelgard’s idea.”

Edelgard’s lips tug into a frown. “We are _not_ holding a duel.”

“If Edelgard says no…then what about a feast?” offers Byleth. “The students seemed to enjoy the one from last week.”

Claude laughs. “That’s what I said too! But she thinks we should do a debate instead.”

“A debate…” Byleth’s voice trails off at the idea and Dimitri shakes his head.

“I think Professor has the same feeling about the debate as we do.”

The Black Eagle sighs. “It seems that we are having a hard time deciding on an idea.”

“Well, why don’t you hold a survey in your classes and ask students what they would like to do?” Byleth proposes. “At the very least, they have an input and a chance to share their ideas.”

The three leaders freeze in their seats at their teacher’s words, exchanging glances with one another before simultaneously turning their heads to their professor’s still standing figure at the doorway. “Teach, can you repeat that?” asks Claude.

“Try holding a survey in your classes, ask your classmates for ideas, and then pick the best one.”

It’s a simple suggestion yet something in their minds click at the idea, the idea so straightforward that the three of them completely overlooked it since the very beginning. Dimitri’s eyes light up at the recommendation, a smile breaking out across his face. “Ah, that’s an excellent idea, Professor!”

“I agree,” Edelgard nods with a content expression of her own. “It’s more helpful if the students offer suggestions on what they would like to partake in.”

Claude looks satisfied, shoulders relaxing in relief that the initially ceaseless discussions were finally concluding. “Well, that’s decided then! We’ll do it tomorrow. Thanks for your help, Teach!” He beams, casting his customary wink.

Byleth gives a tiny smile and nod, while Edelgard lets out a sigh of relief. “Really, all of this discussion only for it to come to a simple solution. I still think my idea of a debate could be useful in the future though,” she comments.

“I believe Professor had the same idea as I did so I think mine could be more beneficial for our classmates,” answers the leader of the Blue Lions with a tinge of satisfaction in his voice.

“Do you _really_ think so, Dimitri?”

Claude sighs as Edelgard and Dimitri engage in a disagreement, turns his head to send Byleth a silent plea for help, only to find that the said professor has already left and closed the door to the common room once more. The Golden Deer shakes his head and slumps in his seat, takes a sip of his now cold tea.

So much for teachers showing interest in the well-being of their students.


	3. family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it was supposed to be a quiet sunday for byleth, but a little family time was always appreciated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm rly salty that we barely got parent-child interactions with jeralt :-\\\

Byleth admits that free Sundays in the monastery are the most ideal. 

It’s not as though that they didn’t enjoy spending their weekdays in lectures with the students; the young professor enjoyed teaching and secretly found it entertaining to give quizzes on Fridays to mark the last day of lessons for the week, amusing to watch the perplexed expressions on the students’ faces as they apply what they have learned. But Byleth likes those unrestricted Sundays because they are more relaxed, with students and faculty freely interacting with one another and partaking in activities in the monastery. It is also one of the sole times in the week where they can enjoy their time to themselves, usually with a cup of coffee or tea and a book under one of the gazebos. 

So, when Byleth finds themselves cornered by a gaggle of students in red, blue, and yellow in front of the fishing pond while on their way to their usual reading spot, they are _puzzled _at their sudden unforeseen circumstance. 

“Professor!” chirps Lysithea with a large tome in her hands. “I know it’s Sunday but I am wondering if I could get your assistance in developing strategies for battles in mountains.”

Mercedes laments, “ah, I was hoping to invite the Professor for tea – Annie and I made some cookies using a new recipe – and ask for advice to be better with horses.”

“Oh, same as I, Mercedes,” Lorenz says with a smile. “Perhaps we can combine our efforts and have tea as a group. I have a new shipment of tea leaves from my family that I think you might enjoy.”

Annette beams at him. “That’s not a bad idea!” 

“Hey! I wanted Professor to help me out with my sword skills,” Caspar huffs. “Petra and I have been looking for them all day!” 

Petra nods as though to confirm her classmate’s statement, “I would like to learn from you and improve my skills, Professor.”

Byleth mulls over how to respond to their students’ requests as they bicker over one another to win their professor’s free time. There was only so much time in a day, practically impossible to do everything before the sun went down, yet they carefully devise a strategy to allot their time accordingly. But their thoughts are interrupted when they notice a familiar figure approaching the group, raising a hand in greeting when he nears. 

“Hey kid,” Jeralt greets. “What’s going on here?”

Byleth sighs, notes the wide-eyed stares of the students, no doubt excited at the presence of Jeralt the Blade Breaker himself. It’s rare for him to be seen anywhere in the monastery, always on the road on a mission on behalf of the Church, and even the young professor admits that they can count how many times they’ve seen their father ever since the start of their stay. “Please do not call me ‘kid’ in front of my students, Jeralt.”

Jeralt laughs, a loud boom that startles Annette and Lysithea. “Hah! Addressing me by my name now, huh?” The esteemed knight comments, reaching out and ruffling the top of Byleth’s hair. “You’ve gotten gutsier after I took my eyes off you.”

The professor frowns and attempts to fix their mussed hair with one hand. “Not really – I’m just uncertain if it is professional to refer to you as my father in front of everyone.”

“Well, it doesn’t matter. You may be ‘professor’ to the students but you’re always ‘kid’ to me,” Jeralt says with a grin. 

“You’ve never really been the one to follow the rules anyway.”

Jeralt lets out another booming laugh. “Fair enough! Now then,” he says, turning to the students. “I know you lot want to spend time with your dear professor but I need to discuss something important with them.”

The group lets out a collective sound of disappointment and the knight chuckles. “Sorry, it’s important business and it can’t wait until I get back from my next mission.”

“I promise to help you out with your requests once we’re finished,” promises Byleth to assure them. “In the meantime, Caspar and Petra – I want you to find Manuela or Catherine and ask them to oversee your form with the sword. Lysithea, try to find Shamir; I believe she has experienced battles in the mountains before. As for Mercedes and Lorenz – I would like you to teach Annette how to brew tea perfectly with different kinds of tea leaves, it’s been something we’ve been discussing. Afterwards, report to me and we’ll go on from there.”

The students let out various affirmations at their professor’s instructions, from _understood_ to_ got it_, before bidding them farewell and splitting into different directions to complete their assigned tasks. Jeralt turns to Byleth with a smile once the students depart, “looks like you get along with the brats,” he comments.

Byleth allows a tiny smile of their own. “I’m trying. What did you want to speak about?”

Jeralt shrugs. “Nothing. I just wanted to have tea with my kid.”

The professor gapes at him. “So…you lied to them?”

“There’s _nothing_ wrong with that.”

Byleth lets out another sigh, but a more prominent smile forms on their face. It had been a minute since they were able to spend time with their father ever since they took up their respective posts at the monastery, their days preoccupied with missions and teaching, free days never overlapping. It’s a rarity that Jeralt would even be in the monastery in the first place, let alone having a spare moment to spend. “Let’s have tea then, father.”

A priest finishes setting up the designated gazebo reserved for their time together by the time Byleth and Jeralt arrive: a mint-colored tablecloth is draped over the table, a teapot accompanied with matching teacups, saucers, small pitchers of sugar and creamer made of fine bone china, and a tiered serving tray of baked goods. Jeralt bids thanks to the priest before gesturing for Byleth to take the other empty seat on the other side of the table, and begins to pour tea into the cups.

“So, looks like I was worried about you for nothing,” begins Jeralt after a sip of his drink, setting the cup down on its accompanying saucer.

Byleth casts him a look. “What do you mean?”

“I was worried about how you were going to pull off teaching,” he admits. “I mean, it’s not like you formally went to school – or learned how to teach. Most of the learning you did was while working with me as a mercenary.

“But looking at those kids fighting over you to teach them on their only day off…well, I guess that speaks for itself. You’re doing great, kid.”

Byleth smiles at him. “Well, I _did_ have a good teacher.”

Jeralt laughs at the response. “Maybe I should’ve taken that position then.”

“On second thought, perhaps not. Bernadetta and Hilda wouldn’t participate in anything if you were teaching.” 

“Hey, hey, I’m not _that_ strict.” 

“Really? I do recall you making me swing my sword one hundred times every day as part of my lessons.”

“It was to correct your form,” the knight answers as-a-matter-of-factly. “You have to engrave that into your body so it becomes muscle memory.”

“What about the time you made me go into the woods by myself to hunt dinner for us?”

“You had to learn how to provide for yourself with what’s out there in nature just in case.”

Byleth chuckles. “Fair enough,” they answer, taking a sip of their tea. But just as they set down their drink and raise their gaze, they find a fond look in their father’s eyes.

“I’m proud of you, kid,” Jeralt says. “Your mother would’ve been proud of you too – though I’m sure she’s watching you from wherever she is and is proud of you right now anyways.”

“Do you think so?”

“I know so,” he affirms. “Besides, if _I_ am then she would be too.”

Byleth smiles softly at the thought. Jeralt hadn’t divulged much information about their mother while growing up and they had thought the discussion of her to be taboo until the knight took them to visit her grave in the monastery grounds. They only knew little about her: that she was kind, smiled a lot, and loved flowers. They wonder if it’s proper to ask for more about her, to hear about stories about what she was like, but they decide to take the plunge regardless. “Will you tell me more about her?” asks Byleth. 

Jeralt blinks in surprise, pauses as he’s halfway through lifting his teacup for a sip, momentarily caught off-guard at the sudden request. A smile develops on his face as he sets it down and opts to respond. “Alright. What do you want to know?” 

“I want to know everything that you remember about her.”

“Well,” the knight coughs. “There’s a lot; we might be here all day.”

“I don’t mind.” 

“What about your brats?”

“I can make it up to them on a different day and I _did_ give them their assignments. Besides, isn’t family time more important?”

Jeralt lets out a bark of laughter, reaching out to ruffle Byleth’s hair again, the gesture earning a grumble. “Alright, alright. I’ll tell you everything about her,” he answers with a fond smile. “I’ll test you on this later, so listen carefully.” 


End file.
